


Тень смерти

by Astronautka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Death, Death Rituals, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronautka/pseuds/Astronautka
Summary: Он — орудие Смерти, не знающее сомнений и сожалений. Но ее пламя горит так ярко…Перевод текста The Shadow of Death https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916359





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shadow of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916359) by [the-reylo-void (Anysia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anysia/pseuds/the-reylo-void). 



**I.  
**   
Он рождается с именем Бен Органа-Соло, наследником дома Альдераан. Он делает первый вдох, и небо на горизонте темнеет. Два ягненка в стойле слегли в этот же миг.

Позже, когда Бен мирно спит у материнской груди, его отец обсуждает безрадостную весть с пастухами.

— На них ни следа, милорд, — говорят они. — Просто как будто горел огонек — и погас.

На своем крещении он морщится, когда его дядя кропит ему лоб святой водой, плачет от чего-то темного, невидимого, а по деревням проносится оспа.

Его мать старается этого не замечать. Она качает его на колене и крепко целует в пухлые щечки. Отец наблюдает за ним глазами, полными тревоги.

Когда Бен подрастает и уже может разговаривать, умирает старая прачка. Он пристально смотрит, как ее хрупкое тело увозят прочь.

— Он забрал ее, — говорит Бен своему отцу странным и каким-то далеким голосом.

— Кто забрал ее, сынок? — спрашивает отец.

— Тот человек, — говорит Бен. — Человек в черном. Ты его не видишь?

Его голос похож на тихие шаги по могиле, и отец вздрагивает.

 

**II.**

Бен плачет, когда его отсылают в монастырь к его дяде. Он маленький, он еще очень маленький, и он цепляется за юбки матери.

Его отца нет дома: торговые поездки, говорит мать, но Бен ей не верит, и, наверное, она сама тоже не верит — поэтому она говорит ему быть храбрым и сильным. Дядя поможет ему.

Путешествие тянется долго, им ехать через всю страну. Оно становится еще дольше, когда три лошади шарахаются в испуге от четвертой, упавшей замертво.

 

**III.**

Бену пятнадцать, он обучен письму и учится тому, как обрести мир с Богом. Его мать и отец обещали навестить его здесь. Он так и не видел их с тех пор.

Он видел человека в черном, очень много раз.

Голос этого человека громче всего звучит по ночам, когда Бен с трудом погружается в медитацию и тщетно ищет покой, который обещал ему дядя.

_Ты достоин большего._

_Приди ко мне, и я дам тебе то, к чему ты стремишься._

_Сын мой…_

Бен не спит.

 

**IV.**

Бен собирает травы для своего дяди, когда на пути у него появляется человек в черном.

Впервые Бен видит его так близко. Бледная, как рыбье брюхо, кожа туго обтягивает угловатые кости. У него черные глаза, а рот словно бы изогнут в издевательской усмешке.

Человек делает жест, внимательно глядя на него, и тысячелистник в руках у Бена вянет, чернеет и опадает на землю.

_Ты знаешь, кто я такой._

И мальчик — ведь Бен все еще мальчик, неловкий и напуганный, — кивает.

Человек улыбается и смотрит с одобрением. 

_Хорошо._

Одну костлявую сморщенную руку он запускает в складки своего плаща, достает оттуда пучок трав, кроваво-красных и сверкающих, и протягивает мальчику.

_Слушай внимательно, мой юный ученик. С этим я берусь сделать тебя известным врачевателем. Когда бы ни позвали тебя к постели больного, я явлюсь тебе там._

_Если я встану у изголовья больного, будь спокоен, он излечится, дай ему эти травы._

_Но если же я встану у его ног — он мой, и ты должен доставить его ко мне._

Глаза человека блестят, как темные камни, и мальчик осторожно забирает травы у него из руки.

 _Делай так,_ — продолжает человек, — _и у тебя будут богатство и власть большие, чем ты можешь себе представить._

Бен колеблется мгновение.

Но только одно мгновение.

 

**V.**

Когда спустя несколько дней человек в черном приходит в монастырь, его коридоры становятся красными.

Родители Бена наконец приезжают, чтобы повидаться с ним.

Его дядя говорит им, что он погиб.

 

**VI.**

Мальчик берет имя Кайло Рен. Он вырастает высоким и сильным, и в каждой черточке его заострившегося лица проглядывает его отец. Ему самому нет до этого дела.

Человек в черном щедр. Он учит Рена врачеванию, показывает ему, как колеблется и мерцает на воздухе свет человеческого духа и как прекрасно наблюдать за его погружением в темноту.

 _Что ты узнал о смерти в своем обучении, сын мой?_ — спрашивает его человек в черном однажды, в самом начале.

 _Что это область Бога, не человека,_ — отвечает Рен.

Человек улыбается, обнажая все свои белые зубы, острые, как иглы, и касается плеча Рена. Прикосновение обжигает холодом даже через плащ.

 _Смерть не держит ответа перед богами,_ — говорит он.

Рен вздрагивает.

Человек улыбается еще шире.

 

**VII.**

Человек в черном почитает смерть поэтическую, смерть прекрасную. Его обсидианово-черные глаза загораются огнем, когда он видит, как рвется нить жизни, как остры расколотые кости, как медленно кружится в танце тонущий человек.

У его ученика более тяжелая рука.

Для тех, кого избирает Смерть, Рен держит свой клинок острым.

 

**VIII.**

Рен путешествует по деревням и приобретает славу великого целителя. Человеку в черном ни к чему крестьянки, фермеры и бродячие торговцы. Все очень просто: пригоршня трав, и вот он окружен плачущими от радости женщинами и тонет в возгласах благодарности.

Они не знают, как часто Рен посещает святых отцов, чьи лица изъедены оспой, а сморщенные руки сжимают четки и Библии. Как часто его клинок, острый и точный, вскрывает им горло.

«На них ни следа», — шепчут вокруг, и Смерть забирает свою награду, а Рен смывает с рук кровь, которую видит только он сам.

Великое множество служителей церкви убил Рен. Он ничего больше не чувствует из-за этого.

В самые тихие ночи он иногда вспоминает Бена Органу-Соло, где-то далеко в монастыре сгорбившегося при свете свечи.

Как изо всех сил старался он избавиться от воспоминаний мальчишки.

Как трудно оказалось забыть свое первое убийство. 

 

**IX.**

Холодной зимней ночью человек в черном посылает Рену образ его дяди, усталого и поседевшего, закутанного в монашеские одеяния.

Рен понимает свое задание. Он точит клинок и отправляется в путь.

Но монастырь заброшен.

Рен проводит рукой по каменным балюстрадам и высоким колоннам и отшатывается от статуй святых, что словно ищут его взглядами. Он не может смотреть им в глаза.

Его дядя не оставил следов. Рен ищет его год, и в груди у него вздымается разочарование. Он не знает покоя и безрассудно работает клинком. Он мало спит. Тяжесть неудачи темным облаком окутывает его мысли.

Когда человек в черном приходит к нему во сне, Рен очень зол.

_Ты уверен, что он не мертв?_

Человек молча манит его вперед. Во сне они спускаются по винтовой лестнице все ниже, ниже и ниже в глубокое подземелье.

Их озаряет внезапная вспышка света, и Рен глядит на зал, где горят тысячи тысяч свечей, их язычки пламени колеблются в морозном воздухе.

Человек подходит к одной из них и проводит белыми, как кость, пальцами по огоньку.

 _Человечество,_ — говорит он, указывая на зал и бесконечные ряды мерцающих свечей. Его голос исполнен презрения.

 _Это его жизнь?_ — спрашивает Рен, глядя на пламя, лижущее пальцы человека. Оно не обжигает их.

_Да._

_Тогда почему ты не уничтожишь ее сам?_ — Рен теряет терпение. Он моргает, и человек в черном переходит к другой свече, чей огонь горит ровно и ярко.

Человек улыбается ему и прикрывает пламя рукой, наблюдая, как оно затухает.

Рен хватается за горло, которое начинает сжиматься. Дыхание покидает легкие.

Человек убирает руку и смотрит на него черными глазами, от удовольствия заблестевшими ярче.

 _Твоя жизнь принадлежит мне, Кайло Рен,_ — говорит он, и словно ветер бьет в лицо на заброшенном кладбище. — _Жизнь твоего дяди — нет._  
  
Когда Рен просыпается, он остается лежать неподвижно и глубоко дышит, как будто пытаясь напомнить себе, что огонь его жизни все еще горит.

Пока еще горит.

 

**X.**

На тридцатом году жизни Рена зовут к постели больного из дома Альдераан. Он медлит у парадных ворот и вспоминает мальчика по имени Бен, еще не отдавшего себя теням.

Он высоко поднимает воротник. Из-за ветра, говорит он себе.

Рен заранее ожесточился, но все равно оказывается не готов увидеть свою мать, такую маленькую, с лицом, изборожденным морщинами от возраста и горя. В приемном зале с ней девушка — молодая женщина, наверное, ей около двадцати; она внимательно следит за ним, сидя рядом с его матерью.

Рен не узнает ее.

Его мать не узнает его.

Он с удивлением обнаруживает, что это больно.

Девушка довольно симпатичная, хотя и худенькая и угловатая. Глаза на ее округлом лице с острым подбородком смотрят на него тревожно и оценивающе.

Рену она не нравится.

Его мать берет девушку за руку, и он садится напротив, ставя сумку с врачебными принадлежностями у ног.

— Прости нас, сынок, — говорит она. Сердце Рена пропускает удар, и только потом он понимает, что это обычное обращение и глупая сентиментальность. — У нас выдались нелегкие времена. Я Лея, хозяйка этого дома. Это Рей.

Угловатая девушка не улыбается ему. Рен узнает, что она диковата и пришла из леса; она сирота, ее поймали, когда она, нарушив закон, охотилась на оленя на землях его семьи (семьи Бена, пытается думать он, но это звучит пусто и бессмысленно). Однако у его матери доброе сердце, на свой лад, и, взглянув на худые руки и торчащие ребра девушки, она забрала ее к себе, накормила и одела.

— Хан и Лея для меня — семья, которой у меня никогда не было, — резко говорит Рей, и впервые с того дня, как человек в черном даровал ему красноречие врачевателя, Рен не знает, что сказать.

— С Ханом все будет хорошо, — шепчет Лея, гладя Рей по руке. — Как раз успеет увидеть, как ты уедешь к Люку, только подожди немного.

— К Люку? — Голос Рена звучит слишком высоко и слишком резко, он проклинает себя, и его мать переводит на него взгляд слезящихся глаз.

Но в глубине их нет узнавания.

— Это мой брат, — отвечает Лея тихо. — Рей отправится к нему в монастырь на севере через несколько дней.

Сердце Рена бьется быстрее. 

 

**XI.**

Потом Лея встает и извиняется: ей нужно навестить больного мужа. 

— Я пошлю за вами через несколько минут, — говорит она Рену, и ее официальный тон режет так, как никогда не резал его клинок.

Он остается один вместе с этой девушкой — Рей, напоминает он себе, — которая вся ощетинилась и не желает с ним разговаривать.

— Вижу, в приятном общении ты не сильна, — подмечает Рен, и Рей сердито смотрит на него.

— Я слышала истории о тебе, Кайло Рен. — Она встает, подходит к высокому, во всю стену окну и смотрит на лес. — Твоя слава бежит впереди тебя. Говорят, покров смерти стелется по твоим следам.

— Я целитель.

Рей улыбается ему, кривовато и невесело: 

— Ты так говоришь.

Рен поднимается на ноги и встает рядом с ней у окна, почти задевая ее плечом: 

— Ты боишься смерти?

Долгое время Рей молчит.

— Я видела смерть, — говорит она, и ее взгляд сразу устремляется к лесу на самой границе владений. — У моих родителей, когда я была совсем маленькая. Это был человек, страшный человек, одетый во все черное, и у него были глаза темные, как уголь.

Рен молчит, но по спине у него расползается холод.

— Он забрал их, — продолжает Рей негромко и отстраненно. — Я смотрела на него. Но он сказал мне: «Тебя я пока оставлю».

Она отворачивается от окна и прислоняется к нему спиной.

— Сейчас мне кажется, я все это выдумала. Приятнее знать, что тебя не просто бросили.

Рен внимательно изучает ее: то, как она складывает руки на груди и как светятся жизненной силой ее глаза, — и представляет, как человек в черном проводит пальцами по ее нежной щеке.

Спрятанный в складках его накидки клинок обжигает.

Многих он отдал Смерти по собственной воле, но отчего-то Рен знает: когда очередь дойдет до нее, у него не поднимется рука.

 

**XII.**

Его зовут к постели его отца и оставляют с ним наедине.

Человек в черном появляется у изножья кровати, и Рен застывает, молча глядя на спящего отца.

 _Не подведи меня, мой ученик,_ — в голосе человека в черном темное обещание и угроза. — _Или заплатишь цену куда более высокую, чем думаешь._

Рука Рена дрожит, но клинок все равно завершает свою работу. 

 

 **XIII.  
**   
Рей смотрит на него на похоронах покрасневшими и опухшими глазами.

Ему больно от этого, и Рен не знает почему.

Ему хочется утешить ее.

_Я пытался._

На самом деле нет.

_Это не зависело от меня._

Это неправда.

И он говорит ей единственные честные слова, которые может сказать.

— Я не хотел этого, — говорит он. Его голос срывается.

Рен роняет голову на грудь и замирает, чувствуя, как маленькая рука Рей обхватывает его большую ладонь.

Ее рука очень теплая, и он дивится тому, что ощущает, как бьется ее сердце, через эту руку. Теплую. Живую.

 

 **XIV.  
**   
Рен остается в поместье Альдераан. Он говорит себе, что выплачивает своей матери долг крови. Та теперь то и дело провожает его долгими, более задумчивыми взглядами.

Каждое утро Рей приходит к нему. Она все еще печальна, но в ней много сил, очень много.

Она дерзкая и неукротимая, у нее верная рука, она отлично управляется с луком и посохом и громко смеется над Реном, который не умеет обращаться ни с тем, ни с другим. Улыбка озаряет ее глаза в этот момент.

Рен так давно пребывал в смерти, что совсем позабыл жизнь. А жизнь ярко пульсирует в Рей, и он наблюдает за ней, за румянцем на ее щеках и солнцем, запутавшимся в волосах. Это опьяняет и бьет в голову. Это прекрасно.

Через три дня, после положенной отсрочки, вызванной тяжелой утратой, она должна отправиться в новый монастырь его дяди.

— Я удивляюсь, что ты еще не уехал, — говорит она ему однажды утром, когда они сидят во дворе бок о бок. Ее пальцы едва-едва не касаются его пальцев, и он делает вид, что не замечает. — Разве тебя не ждут больные?

У Рена перехватывает дыхание, когда он замечает человека в черном одеянии на опушке дальнего леса. Он чувствует, как тот давит на его разум, а его взгляд буравит его насквозь.

Рен переплетается пальцами с Рей и отворачивается от него.

 

**XV.**

Впервые за много лет его находят кошмары.

В них творятся темные, жестокие вещи. Руки Рена темны и мокры от крови, голос Рей доносится тихим криком, он перерезает ей горло своим клинком, и человек в черном улыбается, глядя как ее пламя мигает, уменьшается, _умирает_ …

Рен просыпается и бьется, запутавшись в промокших от пота простынях, легкие раздирает застарелый крик. Сердце гулко стучит и отдается в ушах.

Он принуждает себя дышать. Вдох. Выдох. Снова и снова.

Полная луна проходит половину пути по ночному небу. Он дышит.

Но не засыпает.

Всякий раз, как он закрывает глаза, он видит взгляд Рей, устремленный на него, неподвижный и остекленевший.

Несколько часов сон бежит от него. В конце концов Рен тяжело и раздраженно вздыхает и облачается в свою накидку.

Он идет во внутренний двор, вымощенный камнями, туда, куда ходил Бен, когда был совсем еще малыш. Испуганный, он робко крался в ночи, вдыхал холодный лесной воздух и делал вид, что все в порядке, что тени не дышат вместе с ним…

Сердце Рена замирает при виде молодой девушки, стоящей у дальнего края двора. Она крепко обхватила себя руками и не мигая смотрит на движущиеся тени на опушке леса.

Рен ничего не говорит, но Рей слышит его шаги и поворачивается. Ее волосы распущены и рассыпались по плечам, волнистые и сияющие в лунном свете. У нее темные круги под глазами.

— Не можешь уснуть? — спрашивает она почти про себя, но в спокойном ночном воздухе ее голос все равно слышен.

Она подзывает Рена к себе, и тот не в силах противиться ей.

— Я тоже не могу, — шепчет она.

Он встает рядом.

— Я снова видела его, Рен, — говорит Рей и кончиками пальцев тянется к его руке. — Я видела его.

Скрытое тепло, вызванное звуком его имени на ее языке, охлаждается дрожью, пробежавшей по позвоночнику, когда он осознает, что она сказала.

— Его?

— Того человека, — говорит Рей. — Человека, одетого в черное. Того, который… — Она сильно прикусывает губу изнутри и закрывает глаза.

Рука Рена горит от желания коснуться ее, прижать к себе, обнять и успокоить, но он стоит, как пригвожденный к месту.

— Это просто сон, — бормочет он. — У меня тоже такие бывают.

— Там были свечи, — продолжает Рей, словно не слыша его. Она открывает глаза и опять смотрит на лес. — Повсюду. Какие-то новые, какие-то догоревшие до конца, их пламя угасало.

Долгое, очень долгое время она молчит.

Потом говорит:

— И ты был там, Рен. Ты был там, и он забрал тебя.

Он застывает на полувдохе, и она вдруг оказывается здесь, рядом, в его объятиях, такая теплая, и он не знает, он ли шагнул к ней или она сама, но теперь она прильнула к его груди, и он прижимается лицом к ее виску.

— Просто сон, — повторяет Рен очень тихо.

Он чувствует, как бьется сердце Рей рядом с его сердцем, быстро и сильно. Она обнимает его крепче, обвивает руки вокруг пояса, и Рен неуклюже гладит ее по дрожащей спине.

Он прикрывает глаза и впервые за много лет начинает молиться.

 

**XVI.**

Его мать приходит к нему с первыми лучами солнца следующего дня, ее глаза широко раскрыты, и в них паника, она все еще бледна от недавней скорби.

Вместе они спешат в маленькую спальню для гостей, и сердце Рена останавливается.

На кровати неподвижно лежит Рей, и у нее сильнейший жар.

Человек в черном стоит у ее ног.

«Останься с нами, Рей», — слышит Рен плач матери словно бы издалека. Он гладит рукой потускневшую, почти восковую щеку Рей. Он не может отвернуться от обжигающего взгляда этого человека.

 _Отдай ее мне, мальчик._

Голос пронизывает его насквозь, и человек исчезает.

Рен не слышит тихих рыданий матери и опускается на колени рядом с постелью Рей. Мир как будто накреняется в сторону; все, что он видит, размывается и искажается. Одной рукой он отводит в сторону слипшиеся от пота волосы Рей, а другой тянется к складкам одежд.

Клинок обжигает ему ладонь.

_Отдай ее мне._

Рен закрывает глаза.

**_Отдай ее мне._ **

Его рука смыкается на пучке трав, кроваво-красных, темных, из той далекой поры.

Кончиками пальцев он чуть задевает губы Рей, когда кладет в них щепотку травы.

— Останься со мной, Рей, — шепчет он.

Когда Рей медленно открывает глаза, ее исцеляющий взгляд устремляется к нему.

 

**XVII.**

Мир становится темным и исчезает. Колеблющиеся тени окружают его, заслоняют все и просачиваются внутрь.

Человек в черном ожидает его.

Рен не сопротивляется и не молит о пощаде, как, он видел, делали многие до него.

И когда они спускаются в зал со свечами, он готов.

 _За одну жизнь взамен нужно отдать другую,_ — просто говорит человек в черном, и его глаза сверкают темной радостью.

Он бережно держит в руках знакомую свечу, чье пламя постепенно угасает, и в итоге он сжимает ее фитиль двумя пальцами.

_Ты мой, Кайло Рен._

В глазах Рена все расплывается и тускнеет. Он успевает подумать о Рей, о своей матери, о своих руках, мокрых от крови, и падает.

Он не видит, как другая, наполовину сгоревшая свеча вспыхивает жизнью в тот же миг, когда его — умирает.

Он не слышит, как Смерть кричит от ярости.

 

**XVIII.**

Он слышит, как его имя повторяют вновь и вновь настойчивым шепотом.

Он медленно открывает глаза и видит Рей, ее руки лежат у него на сердце. Ее глаза сияют.

Его мать рядом с ней, прижимает руки ко рту.

— Бен, — шепчет она.

Снова, и снова, и снова.

 

**XIX.**

Потом мать на слабых ногах уходит, чтобы позвать врача. Платье возле плеч у нее намокло от слез, потому что он рухнул в ее объятия и плакал, прижимаясь к ней.

У нее самой все еще катятся слезы по лицу, и она медлит в дверях, не в силах оторвать взгляда от своего сына.

— Все хорошо, — шепчет Бен. Он прижимает ее к себе и удивляется, какой же маленькой она ему кажется.

Насколько меньше он был, когда в последний раз обнимал мать.

Она все же уходит, и вот остаются только они вдвоем с Рей, которая смотрит на него с середины комнаты, как настороженный, пугливый зверек, каким, как представляет Бен, она и была, когда старалась выжить в лесу.

— Я видела тебя, — тихо говорит она, наконец. — Я видела тебя с ним, там, при свечах.

Она подходит к нему и одной рукой гладит его по щеке; ее плечи дрожат, и она начинает плакать.

— Ты горел так ярко, Бен, — выдавливает Рей сквозь слезы. — Ты горел так ярко.

И годы, похоже, прошли мимо, не задев его собой, и он — юный Бен Органа-Соло, он — падший Кайло Рен, он — темная рука смерти…

Здесь и сейчас он принадлежит Рей, и, когда он притягивает ее к себе, наклоняет голову и целует ее, он чувствует себя цельным.

 

 **I.**

В поместье приезжает его дядя, постаревший и усталый, но с выпрямленной спиной и твердым взглядом.

Его мать обнимает его, но он смотрит на своего племянника на другом конце двора.

Бен сжимает руку Рей. Она слышала. Она видела.

Она жива, и она с ним, и сейчас этого достаточно.

Они поворачиваются лицом к будущему, готовые встретить его рука об руку.

И пока что смерть засыпает.


End file.
